


Bedwetter

by emptywaterbottle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bed-Wetting, Bedwetting, Bullying, Comforting John, Embarrassed Sherlock, Embarrassment, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Secrets, Sherlock - Freeform, Sleepovers, Teenlock, Watersports, johnlock sleepover, sherlock sleepover, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptywaterbottle/pseuds/emptywaterbottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nocturnal Enuresis . Do your research.<br/>Teenlock wets the bed, and John invites him over to a sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedwetter

Sherlock groaned in shame and tossed his comforter off his cold body. He had wet _again_. This was the 12 th day in a row. He felt tears start to well in his eyes, a 17 year old should not be wetting the bed. Sherlock rolled off his bed and started to drag his sheets to the washing machine once again. Luckily, he had been able to keep his little problem to himself and nobody else knew. Mycroft was away at college and his parents were oblivious to everything, so hopefully no one would ever find out. With his blankets taken care of, he poured himself a tea and started a new experiment in the kitchen.

The next day at school he was exhausted. Sherlock was half asleep when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

“Uh hi, Sherlock. I um was-” but he was cut off by the other boy, “If you are going to make fun of me, please spare your breath. Now is really not a good time.”

“What, no. I would never… but uh anyway. I was wondering if perhaps- I mean I know we don’t know each other very well, but... Well, see I’m having this party tomorrow and I was just asking if you would be interested in coming.”

Sherlock raised his eyebrow incredulously, “You are inviting _me_ to a party? Why?”

John looked to the ground and blushed, “Well it’s not much of a party, and it’d just be you, Greg, Philip Andersen, Sally, and maybe Molly. Obviously my mum won’t allow girls to spend the night, so they’re probably going to go home around ten or eleven.”

“It’s going to be an overnight venture?” Sherlock asked hesitantly.

John’s eyes lit up and he shook his head yes. “I’m gonna stop at the movie store and get a couple scary movies. We can play my Xbox too, or whatever.” Sherlock found himself grinning at John’s enthusiastic face. He was so handsome when he smiled. The blonde boy took the grin as an acceptance to the party and said, “Great, I’m so happy you can come. You can walk home with me after school tomorrow. If you have any good movies, then bring ‘em.”

Sherlock walked in the door to his house and slid down to the floor. _Oh god, how am I going to get out of this? I will wet the bed if I go…_ Then again, he knew he could never say no to John Watson. _Well, I can only wet if I go to sleep. I will just stay awake the whole time._

The next morning Sherlock woke up in a cold puddle and did his usual routine. When the sheets were in the washer, he wondered to the family room to find a movie to bring for the party. He opened the drawer to his movie collection and flipped through countless documentaries. Finally he found the one he was searching for. It was titled, “Inside the Minds of Sociopaths.” Perhaps if everyone saw this they would finally understand him. Sherlock grinned to himself at the thought of everyone finally accepting and understanding him as he pulled on his socks.

He was nervous the whole day at school. What if he falls asleep and wets, or what if he accidently reveals that he is in love with John, or maybe this was all a big trick to make fun of him. Finally the bell rang at the end of the day and he searched for John in the room. Maybe John had forgotten he had invited him. However, John met his eye from in the middle of his group of big jock friends and their cheerleader girlfriends. John walked up to him with that goofy grin and asked if he was ready to go. The lighter hair boy’s house was only two blocks from school, but Sherlock wished it had been longer. He had never felt more special in his whole life. John asked about his family and interests and for the first time in forever Sherlock didn’t feel self-conscious and inadequate. Finally they arrived at John’s house where Harry opened the door and let them in.

“Johnny, I am going out with Meg tonight. Mom and dad are at some concert, so be good. They won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon.” She said, brushing past them.

“That’s my sister Harry. Meg is her girlfriend.” John quickly explained.

Sherlock nodded and thought about how maybe that was genetic.

“So, have you got a girlfriend then?” John asked

“No, not really my area.” Sherlock said quickly.

John hung up his coat and suddenly got a puzzled look, “Oh right… Boyfriend then?”

Sherlock’s heart skipped a beat and he covered for himself, “No, I’m just usually preoccupied with schoolwork.” Suddenly the door flew open and Greg walked in.

“Hey man, ready for a great night? I couldn’t smuggle any beer out, but I did manage to get a good old R rated movie.” He laughed and playfully punched John’s shoulder. Greg glanced at Sherlock and nodded his greeting. The night progressed and more of John’s friends arrived. With each new guest, he felt more alone. Now he was sitting in the corner reading a book, but was interrupted by Sally throwing a Skittle at him. “Hey freak, why are you even here?” John quickly threw a pillow at her and told her to shut up. Andersen looked over and muttered, “What a faggot.” This made Sherlock lift his head, “Really, Andersen. Homophobic slurs are a bit low, even for you.” Now everyone started sniggering and talking, “Oh my god, are you gay?” “Better watch out, John, faggot boy here might try to make a move on ya.” “That’s disgusting, he should pray to be cured.”

Sherlock tried to drown out everybody with his book, but then they were interrupted by John, “Hey everyone leave him the hell alone, let’s watch a movie! Sherlock did you bring a movie?”

Sherlock nodded and retrieved “Inside the Minds of Sociopaths.” The whole group busted out in laughter and called him terrible names. “Why the fuck would you bring a documentary to a bloody party?” Andersen laughed. Sherlock barely hid the tears and went back to his book.

At last everyone was quiet again and concentrating on a dull movie about a girls with large breasts getting stabbed. John met his eye and jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen. Sherlock got up and followed him.

“I am so sorry about all that. Don’t listen to them, ok?”

Sherlock just nodded and quietly apologized. “Why are you saying sorry? You did nothing wrong!”

“John it is painfully obvious that I don’t belong here, maybe I should just leave.”

The blonde boy looked up quickly, “No way! Come on, I’ll tell the girls it’s time they leave. Then it’ll just be you, Greg, and Ander- wait, no I’ll tell Andersen he needs to leave. He has been an asshole.”

He didn’t give Sherlock time to say no and within 30 minutes the party had died down considerably. Greg left soon after the girls, because of some family emergency. When he was gone John smiled tiredly and said, “I suppose it’s time to turn in.” Sherlock nodded and set up his sleeping bag. After fifteen minutes Sherlock crawled out and headed downstairs to watch TV, so that he didn’t fall asleep and wet the bed. Just as he sat down to start the documentary he brought, Sherlock heard John head downstairs.

“Not tired, then?” John asked with his blanket draped over his shoulders.

Sherlock shook his head and expected John to go back to bed, but instead he plopped down on the sofa next to Sherlock.

“You know, I don’t understand why they are so mean to you.”

Sherlock grunted and said, “I’m different.”

“Yeah, but a good different.”

“You think so?” Sherlock asked, mildly surprised.

“You’re brilliant. In every way.”

Sherlock and John looked at each other and for a second it looked like they would kiss, but the lighter haired boy blushed and looked away. Instead he concentrated on the TV and tried his hardest to ignore tempting thoughts. After a while John drifted off to sleep and a couple minutes later Sherlock found himself with John’s head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around his chest. John’s warmth was too much for his exhausted body and he drifted off.

A couple hours later Sherlock woke up mid-stream. Two things crashed into his mind, 1. He was cuddling John Watson, 2. He wet himself. Suddenly his heart kicked into overdrive and his mind struggled to find a way to get out of this. Sherlock knew that John would never _ever_ understand. He was going to lose his one and only friend. Sherlock could see how this was going to play out: John would get up, and look confused. Then slowly he would realize what happened. He would start shouting and cursing. He would push Sherlock away and make him leave. When Sherlock came to school Monday, everyone would know. The whole school would find out what a pathetic child. John would never love him, he was a bloody fool for ever thinking Watson might like him. Sherlock started shaking and crying.

John was suddenly awoken by a sobbing Sherlock. At first John was confused then he felt a cold dampness on his leg. _Oh Jesus. He wet himself._ Sherlock still hadn’t realized John was awake, so he was very startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hey Sherl, its fine. It’s all fine.”

“No it’s not bloody fine!” Sherlock shouted and he tried to get up, but John held him down.

John roughly grabbed Sherlock’s face and silenced him with a kiss. Then he pulled a stunned Sherlock to the bathroom where he started the shower. John left Sherlock alone and went to get him clothes which he put on the sink while he was showering.

Finally John heard the water turn off and he started to panic, not sure what to say. Sherlock stepped out of the bathroom, looking stunning as water dripped onto his face from his sopping hair. Immediately after meeting John’s stare, he looked down. “John I am so sorry. I will go now and leave you alone. Once again, I am very sorry.”

John smiled kindly and said, “Nah it’s no big deal. Seriously, don’t sweat it. I used to wet the bed too.”

Sherlock exploded in sudden anger, “You don’t fucking understand! I am seventeen fucking years old! I should not be-" Sherlock paused and murmered, "I shouldn't have  _nocturnal enuresis"_ Sherlock’s body stared shaking again, but soon John was hugging him and kissing his neck. The shorter teen lead them to the couch, where John held Sherlock as he cried. When the sobs finally died down, John asked, “So how long has this been happening?”

“That was the 14th day,” Sherlock said quietly.

“I see. Well, I want you to know that it doesn’t bother me. I don’t care, and honestly I think I like you a lot.”

John felt Sherlock smile against his chest and he lifted his head to look John square in the face. Neither one said anything, until at last John leaned in and met Sherlock’s mouth with a hesitant kiss.

“I thought you were straight.” Sherlock said, breaking off the kiss.

"Ever heard of being bi?" John replied giggling. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think that is my favorite johnlock pun, but it's not mine. I saw it on tumblr a while ago, so thank you for whoever came up with that!


End file.
